Fnaf Junior High
by XxNOTMLGxX
Summary: So this is a Fanfic where all the Fnaf 2 characters are 12 and 13 year olds like myself and they are new students at my school. Yes there will be pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok so this is a fnaf fic where the animatronics are 12 and 13 year olds like myself. Yes there will be pairings I am my own OC and no im not accepting OCs Sorry. Soo here goes_

_Ps there will be very odd descriptions not its not odd its just my way of describing things._

I woke up to do the thing that everyone hates. School. But since I had a good morning, meaning I woke up earlier than usual, and made it into school ok I was in a good mood. I walked into my seventh grade Homeroom and sat down. I sat through the boring school announcements but i heard something i liked_, Students, today we will be getting new students so we would all like you to welcome them and make them feel at home._

"Well then," I said, "This day gets better and better."

I looked towards the door to see what day it was.

"Monday, great," I moaned and heard the teacher begin speaking.

"Ok class one of the new students is this lovely girl here, now what is your name sweetie?" She asked the girl. I looked towards them and saw her she stood there with a big smile.

"Chica!" She replied.

"No No No your real name sweetie," my teacher said.

The girl turned to the teacher, "That is my real name!" she said with a touch of anger in her voice.

"Ok then class lets make… Chica… feel welcome here, Do you wanna tell us a little about yourself or no?" She said to Chica.

"No thanks I want people to just get to know me themselves." She replied cheerfully.

This is when i finally woke up to take a look at her. She wore black shoes with leggings and a pink skirt that turned into a yellow shirt with short sleeves. I looked at her face and Oh My God she was so cute. From what I could tell she wore no makeup except for thick ping circles of blush on her cheeks. She had shoulder length blonde hair and a little tuft of hair on the back of her head that only extended her cuteness. My jaw dropped and i could only stare as she walked by me to her new seat the teacher just assigned. My friend sitting next to me reached over and lifted my jaw and patted my head. I slapped the back of his head for laughing at me but I continued to look at her.

"Now we're going to need someone to escort her around and Cooper since you two have the same schedule you will have to do this Ok?" My teacher asked.

"Yes Ma'am," I replied politely and reverted my attention back to Chica.

Homeroom ended and I looked for Chica but couldn't find her. I turned around.

"Looking for someone?" Chica asked.

"Yes I was looking for you," I replied to her and led her out of the room.

"By the way I saw you looking at me," I heard her say halfway to our walk to literacy.

I stopped and turned around, "Sorry."

I blushed a little and began to open my mouth when I heard her speak.

"Its fine but why were you looking at me," She questioned me I blushed harder and looked away.

"Well I've never seen someone like you before and-"

She kissed my cheek and smiled, "Lets get going."


	2. Chapter 2

_Well Chapter two. Sooo Excited for this so I'll keep this short K bye. Also this is really how my teachers talk to students._

"U-um-m," I stuttered, "what was that for?"

"Because your blushing," she smiled, "Now show me the way to math class."

"Ok," I replied, still blushing and led her to the math sat next to me and I took out my computer and my homework. She turned and looked at me.

"I didn't get a computer," she said.

"Don't worry," I turned towards her, "they'll probably call you down in a little bit."

I smiled reassuringly.

"Excuse me there will be NO talking," My math teacher yelled at me.

"Oh I was just explaining some things to her since she's new," I turned to the teacher.

"I don't care if she has been here all her life you DON'T talk in my class," She snapped at me, "If she has any questions then you can escort her to the office with her being the only one returning."

"Ok," I replied not caring a bit. _Whatever _I thought _Its not like I haven't been there before._

Class finally finished and I went to my next class, band, and she went to chorus. After that I waited for her at the door to the chorus room and we walked to our next class, ELA.

In the seventh grade wing some punk walked up to us, "Hey Chica you know just because we're adopted doesn't mean we can't date."

"And who might you be?" I asked.

"Foxy," He replied putting his arm around Chica who immediately punched him in the stomach.

"I like them feisty," he said holding his stomach.

"Go away Foxy," Chica said and pushed him back towards the eighth grade wing, "Ugh he's so annoying."

"So you were adopted," I asked.

"Yeah its a long story," Chica said and turned towards me.


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow Chapter three this is only my first fic and I'm really enjoying this so thanks for reading and I'll get right to it K bye._

We were sitting in ELA class.

"Soo yeah just to recap my parents can't have kids so they adopted us and foxy always hits on me. Any questions?" Chica finished explaining.

"Ummm nope, I'm good," I said and looked up to see someone walking up behind Chica.

"Yeah I got a question, why didn't you mention your brother?" The kid said.

Chica turned around. "Hey Freddy weren't you in math?" She asked.

"I had geography not math but anyway who's this?" He replied rather politely.

"His name is Cooper," She replied, "Hey can you tell Foxy to back off he was hitting on me again."

"Yeah I'll talk to him," He turned towards me and stuck out his hand, "Hi I'm Freddy."

I shook his hand, "Finally someone with manners," I said as he sat down next to me.

We chatted a bit more until my friend walked in.

"So these are the new kids," He said

"Oh hey," I said and turned around.

"Who's this," Chica and Freddy asked in unison.

"This is my friend, Jason," I said

"Ok," Chica said.

So Jason sat down and we all started talking a bit more and then class started. We went through class and we all started to know each other a little better in the few moments we got to talk. After class me and my new friends went to science and sat down at my usual table.

"Wait Chica didn't you say you had a sister?" I asked.

"Yeah…...wait what?" My friend said.

"Oh! Yeah she should be here any minute," She replied.

I turned to my friend but noticed his attention was towards the door. Curious as to what he was looking at I turned to the door and saw a girl wearing a blue shirt with a pink bowtie and jeans.

My friend turned to Chica, "Is that your sister?"

"Yeah why?" She replied and turned around, "Bonnie!"

"Hey can you calm down. I don't wanna deal with people asking who I am," Bonnie replied.

"But these people already know who you are," Chica pointed to me and my friend.

"Yeah," I said, "She already kinda screamed your name at the top of her lungs."

"Hey!" Chica reached over hit the top of my head.

"Ow," I said sarcastically, "and you did scream."

"Yeah, I did," Chica said.

"Well someone as pretty as you shouldn't ruin her voice," I said

She blushed. I turned to where my friend was sitting but he wasn't there. I looked behind me and saw that he was sitting at the empty table behind me talking to bonnie.

"Well then," I heard Freddy start and I turned around,"When is class starting?"

"Soon, it should start soon," I said and frowned, "Ugh!"


	4. Update

_Hey everyone this is just gonna be a short update for you guys just explaining some things about this story. First of all this originally was gonna be something for fun but some people want longer chapters so to solve this i've come up with a plan this should be going up on a Tuesday (no pun intended) as will every other chapter from now on so what i'll be doing is i'll work on it from saturday to sunday about 1-2 hours a day and spend monday editing. Next in the agenda the characters are kind of… Mixed? I don't know how to expailn it so i'll just make a list. I'm good at those. So the Kids are Toy Freddy, Mangle, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, And Foxy9 from the first game). And the parents are Freddy and Chica (NO I DONT SHIP IT i just have it for the sake of the story). Oh and sorry for not updating so long I was dealing with real-life isues so dont hate me. Well that just about does it thanks for all the support I really wasn't expecting people to really like this it just kinda came to me when i was laying in bed. K Bye._


	5. Chapter 4

_Sooo yeah Chapter 4 and yes there is another pairing between my friend and toy Bonnie and yes I know its a guy I'm just gender-bending a little bit because my friend didn't want to be with mangle who i assume is a girl so yeah just calm down. Also thanks for the love guys this is my first REAL fanfic I'm posting and there ARE more pairings in the future. One more thing, Me (or my character) has a bit of a bad mouth. You'll see. K bye. _

Our teacher walked in and everyone shut up.

"Is THAT the teacher," Bonnie asked my friend

"Yeah, why?" my friend answered back.

Bonnie burst into laughter but immediately shut herself up when she realized the teacher was looking right at her.

"Would you like to see the principal?" the teacher said to her.

"No I already met him," she said back with a smirk on her face.

Everyone just stared at her and a few chuckled.

"Well then, I'm sure he'd like to meet you again," He said back in his annoying monotone voice.

"I don't know about that. He seemed to like me so yeah," She said back.

"Go to the office. Now," he demanded.

Bonnie stood up and walked out the door with the hint of a smile on her face.

"Well I guess he does hate someone more than me now," I whispered over to Chica.

"Wow," Chica said in reply, " She's defiant but she's never been kicked out of class before."

"Well this teacher don't take no shit from nobody," I whispered back to her.

So after 55 minutes of slow, annoying note-taking from science, the school day finally ended. I got up packed my things and walked out as did everybody except for Bonnie who had an hour of after-school detention with the science teacher. The rest of the week went on like this me, Jason, Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, and Foxy were all starting to get to know each other better and better. Until the end of friday came. Chica walked up to me.

"Hey, Cooper umm we're having a huge slumber party housewarming thing and I was wondering if you'd want to go?" she asked me.

"Sure," I said, "What time should i be there?"

"5:30 to 6 O'clock should be good," She answered back and smiled and we walked out of school. We split paths when she went to the front of the school for her bus and I went to the back for mine.

"See you at six," I called out to her.

"Okay, Bye," she yelled back over the sea of students rushing to get home.

I went downstairs to my bus and got on. I looked for my friend i usually sit with. _Where is he? oh there he is sitting with… wait who IS that?_

"No you go first," said the girl.

"No you," my friend insisted,

"Umm guys?" I said trying to get their attention, "Guys? Guuuys? THOMAS!" I screamed.

"Huh?" my friend, Thomas, turned around, "Oh, Cooper! This is Mangle. Mangle, Cooper. Cooper, Mangle."

"Hi I'm Cooper," I said calmly and stuck out my hand.

"She's a little shy," Thomas said and hugged her. She gave a big smile when his arms wrapped around her.

"Okay," I lowered my hand, "And umm I'll go sit somewhere else and leave you two alone."

I sat down a few seats in back of them and sighed. A million thoughts were flying through my head. _What am i going to wear, what am i going to say, will my mom let me go._ I shook it off and relaxed a little bit.  
"Oh Boy," I said, " I am so goddamn nervous."


	6. Chapter 5 THE ULTRA CHAPTER

_Sorry for not sticking to my plan of every Tuesday i just don't have a lot of time on my hands to do this school's been throwing things at me left and right. Soo anyway disregard the update and I'll try to post more to make you guys happy and yes Mangle and Thomas are a pairing. Hopefully this long chapter makes up for it. K bye!_

The bus rolled up to my stop and I stepped off with my backpack weighing me down I almost tripped and fell flat on my face,but I caught myself and got up. I pulled out my phone and called Chica.

_Beep-Beep-Bee-_

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey, its Cooper," I said.

"Hey so what's up?" She said back to me.

"Well, you never told me where the party is sooo where is it?" I said awkwardly as I walked home. She told me her address and we hung up. I walked up my porch stairs and opened the door to my house.

"MOM?" I called out.

"Yeah?" she yelled back from in the living room.

"Remember the girl I was telling you about?" I said.

"The new girl? Yeah I do," She answered to me.

"Yeah.. well she's having a big kind of housewarming slumber party thing and I was wondering if I could go," I asked my mom.

"I don't see why not. What time is it and where can i drop you off?" She asked me.I told her where it was and what time it was at and then I did my homework, played some DayZ, and started to pack a bag and get ready. Once it was time to go my mom drove me to Chica's house. I got out and thanked my mom as she drove off back home. I walked up to her door. I pressed the doorbell button in and I heard a little tune play from inside. A tall man in a casual business suit opened the door.

"Hello young man what is your name," He asked me in a sharp but friendly voice.

"My name is Cooper, Sir, Nice to meet you," I stuck out my hand and he shook it firmly.

"I suppose you're here for the slumber party?" He asked me in the same voice.

"Yes, Sir," I said politely to him.

He laughed, "Please, call me Frederick. If you would, please step inside." He moved out of the way so I could get in.

" The kids' rooms are upstairs," He pointed to a metal spiral set of stairs leading to a second level.

"Thank you, Mr. Frederick," I said and headed upstairs. I noticed different kinds of music playing from different rooms, Punk Rock was coming from behind a red door, Jazz was coming from a yellow door, 80s rock from the blue door, and hardcore gangsta rap was coming from behind a brown door. I opened the brown door and noticed Freddy was sitting at his desk doing work jamming it to the hardcore gangsta rap.

"Ummm, hi," I said loud enough for Freddy could hear me. He jumped and quickly changed the music to classical Beethoven.

He turned around, "Oh Hi!" he said with a look on his face that made him seem guilty.

"Umm, where is Chica's room?" I asked.

"Across the hall," he said with the same look on his face.

"And uuuuh don't worry, your secret is safe with me," I said and smiled reassuringly.

I closed the door and the rap was back on within seconds. I turned to across the hall to see the yellow door. Before I opened it I looked to the end of the hallway and saw a black door with no music coming from it. I walked towards it curiously and turned the knob to find Mangle in the corner crying.

"Mangle?" I said, "are you ok?"

"I-I-I'm f-f-fine," she sobbed, "Oh who am i kidding?"

She ran over and hugged me. I was shocked. Mangle was a shy girl, but she managed to get a guy… wait.

"Mangle what's wrong?" I sat her down on her bed and I sat next to her.

"T-Thomas…," She started to say but started crying again, "T-T-Thomas…g-got pushed,"She started crying again and a few seconds later she calmed down.

"Some guys w-were picking o-on me because of m-my hair. Thomas stood up for me saying mean things back to them, Then they…"she sobbed once and calmed down, "they pushed h-him off the railing i-in the mall on the top f-floor. I called an ambulance and the police, they were caught and they are waiting t-to see what happens to T-Thomas. I was at the hospital and-and-and I heard the doctors say he broke every bone in his body except for an arm a leg and his back. They-they said he only has a 13% chance of living," she sobbed and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. After all who would look after such a flower?" I said trying to cheer her up.

"T-Thanks…" She let go of me and smiled with tears still coming fresh from her eyes.

"Hold on, I need to get something," I said and darted to the bathroom and grabbed an abundance of tissues for mangle and ran back to her room as fast as I could.

"Here," I said and handed her the tissues.

"Thanks again," she smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

" I'm gonna go see Chica just let me know if you need anything ok?" I said and smiled another attempt to cheer her up.

"Ok," She said and smiled again.

I got up and walked to the yellow door and knocked.

"Hello? Hello, hello?" I said as Chica opened her door.

"HEY!" She yelled and hugged me, " Where were you?"

"Oh sorry I said hi to Freddy and Mangle really needed support," I said and felt bad for a second.

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked me and let me go from her hug.

"Her boyfriend got pushed off a railing and fell to the bottom of the mall," I said sadly, "He might not make it. I feel bad too he's my friend, I sit with him on the bus and we bitch about life and make fun of stupid stuff." I lowered my head.

"Wow," Chica had a sad face, "I can't believe it. Mangle finally got a boyfriend and this happens. Seems like luck is not something she is well acquainted with."

"Well, lets not let this ruin our night. So what do we do first," I asked her.

"Well there's a lot to do," she said as I walked into her room.


	7. Relationship Building!

_Hey everyone man tonight i am beasting it writing and posting three chapters in one night wow I must be CrAzY or something. Anyway yeah that happened to Thomas sorry but don't worry I have a lot planned for this chapter. Soooo yeah also there is some good relationship development between some characters. YAY for relationships! K bye._

I walked into Chica's room and right as I walked in the doorbell rang and Bonnie sprinted downstairs and opened the door.  
"Hey, Jason! You came!" She said awkwardly yelling.

"Yeah… I called you like an hour ago saying I was going to be here in about a half an hour," He said awkwardly.

"Oh yeah right," She said and smiled awkwardly. She led him upstairs to a room I had completely walked right past and being my video game nerd I am shouldn't have missed. A huge entertainment room with every type of gaming setup you could have with any system you wanted. NES, SNES, Sega Genesis, N64, Playstation, everything was here even a setup of 4 high quality gaming PCs.

"I want to go there,"I said in a groggy voice and pointed to the entertainment room.

"Ok lets go there then," Chica said.

I got a closer look and saw a huge tv surrounded by a shelving unit with game consoles. A large couch in the shape of a half diamond and behind it were 4 gaming monitors with The before-mentioned PCs hooked up to them.

"That's it I'm done I have reached Nirvana or gone to heaven or whatever the ultimate pleasure is for the human soul," I said with a giant smile on my face, "Can I play them pleeeaase?"

"That's fine but this isn't what we're gonna do all night, Ok?" Chica said to me and Jason who was drooling behind me.

So for a few hours we played assorted games like The Legend Of Zelda, DayZ, etc, etc. After a while Chica checked the clock and it read 12:47.

"Well, its time for a party game guys!" She said and shut off the TV.

"I'm getting kinda bored anyway," I said and put down my NES controller and Jason shut off the actual system.

"Hold on guys," Chica said and ran downstairs.

"Bonnie? What are we playing?" Jason asked.

"Spin the bottle," She replied very calmly.

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!?" I heard Foxy yell from down the hall. I heard footsteps running towards us and foxy tried skidding to a stop but on the rug it ended badly. He stopped short and flipped onto his face,his feet almost touching the back of his head, and slid an inch towards before stopping and his feet hitting the floor.

"Oww," he said as he got up and walked around to get rid of the pain.

I heard Chica running up the stairs and down the hallway. I checked to make sure it was her but she was moving to fast and she slammed into me putting me on the ground and her on top of me. She lifted her body up and blushed the reddest I've ever seen. She quickly got up and tried to stop herself from being seen blushing with her sleeve. I got up shortly after her and stood up.

"Are we going to play or not?" I asked.

"I dropped the bottle though," Chica replied.

"Don't worry. I got it," Bonnie said holding out the bottle to me, "You go first."

"Ok," I agreed reluctantly and grabbed the bottle. We all sat down in a circle and I got a good look of who was playing. Foxy was to my right and Jason was next to him. Bonnie was on my left and Freddy just sat at the gaming PC playing some sort of FPS. and Chica sat across from me. I placed the bottle and spun it. It went around and around until it slowed and it pointed to Foxy and the wall.

"So what happens now?" I asked.

"Foxy has to kiss the wall and if he doesn't he can't spin the bottle and it would go back to you," Bonnie explained.

Foxy got up walked over to the wall and kissed it for a good 5 seconds before stopping and walking back to his spun the bottle. and it pointed to me and Chica. She froze and so did I.

"Ummmm," we both said in unison.

"Either you kiss or you don't play," Bonnie said with a big, evil grin on her face.

I got scared for a moment but swallowed my fear and let my romantic side take over. I got up, walked over to Chica,and pulled her up so she was standing. I looked at her and she was nervous and shaking.

"Hey," I said in a tone that instantly calmed her down.

"What?" she said quietly.

I kissed her. At first she was tense but after a second she relaxed and kissed back. I closed my eyes and fireworks were going off inside my head. She pulled away and we sat back down.

"Whoa," Bonnie said, "That. was. AWESOME!"

I looked over at Foxy and his face was pure anger. I think I saw him shaking he was so mad. So being the smart-ass I am I gave him a little smirk. Not a happy smirk it was more of a "I Win" smirk and he balled his fist up and swung at me.


	8. Chapter 7 the fight

_Well better make it 4 chapters because I'm on a roll with these chapters and writing. Soo yeah first kiss pissed Foxy off. This is just gonna necessarily gonna be a fight scene and the aftermath. K Bye!_

Foxy swung his fist at me and i moved out of the way.

"Woah, what the hell, man?" I said putting my arms up in defense.

He swung at me again and I ducked under it.

"Calm down, Foxy," I said trying to convince him to relax.

He tried to kick me next.

"Okay then," I said as I grabbed his foot threw him onto his back and stepped on his other ankle. Then I stomped right onto his crotch.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Foxy screamed at the top of his lungs and went limp using only his hands to cover his crotch. I heard someone coming up the stairs. We hid the bottle.  
"WHAT WAS THAT!" I heard Mr. Frederick say angrily. I tell you he did not walk in to a pretty sight on the floor was Foxy holding his crotch, rolling around covered in snot and tears. Next, was me standing there doing nothing and everyone else in a circle on the ground laughing at Foxy.

"What happened," Frederick asked. Then Freddy walked up to his Father and explained the whole situation including how Foxy constantly hits on Chica and how I kissed her.

"Mmmm, I see. Well I see no problem with what Mr. Cooper did due to it being self defense from Foxy. And Foxy?"

"Y-Y-Yesss," He said with the best possible clarity considering his extreme pain.

"STOP HITTING ON YOUR DAMN SISTER!" He bellowed at Foxy.

Then Frederick stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

"Well I think we could all use some sleep," I said.

"Agreed," Freddy said.

"Yep," Bonnie said

"Definately," Chica sighed.

"Ow-ow-ow-owww," Foxy moaned.

I walked over to my bag and pulled out my sleeping bag as did Jason.

I slowly started to close my eyes, I felt myself drifting off into sleep.

"ZZZzzz-HUH!,"I opened my eyes and saw Chica kneeling beside me.

"Cooper?" She said quietly.

"What?" I said groggily trying to stay awake.

"Can I lay in there with you?" She said sweetly and quietly.

"Yeah and you don't have to be too quiet he sleeps like a corpse," I said and opened up my sleeping bag so she could get in and i zipped it up.

"Sooo-," I got cut off with shock when she cuddled up into my arm and rested her head on my chest.

I smiled and went back to sleep.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!

"WAKE UP LOVEBIRDS!" Bonnie screamed as we both groggily opened our eyes.

"WHAT!" we both yelled at her to stop banging with a pan and a wooden spoon.

"Breakfast is ready!" She said very sweetly and skipped off to downstairs.

"Great now we're gonna hear it from my mom," Chica said.  
"What's so bad about that?" I asked her.


	9. Chapter 8 Morning Time!

_Thomas is fine and all of my friends in the story are based off of my real friends and no he didn't ACTUALLY get pushed off the top floor of the mall and break all his bones in real-life. THAT was fiction, in fact most of this story is fictional except for my friends whose names are changed for safety purposes. Anyway, on with the story. K Bye._

We started walk downstairs when we heard screaming and stopped.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK IT WAS OKAY TO JUST START HITTING ON YOUR SISTER!" a woman's voice said.

"AAND WHAT MAKES IT OKAY TO START ATTACKING ONE OF OUR GUESTS!" she screamed some more, "I COULD GROUND YOU FOR A MONTH! SO THAT'S WHAT IM GOING TO DO!"

We both started laughing and ran back upstairs to compose ourselves. We walked back downstairs.

"Good morning mom," Chica said.

The woman turned around and smiled, "Oh good morning dear. And who is this?"

"This is Cooper," Chica said, " He's my… boyfriend?"

"Well breakfast is ready so start eating," She said to us and turned to Bonnie, " And Bonnie go wake Freddy up."

"Ok," Bonnie walked off mumbling under her breath.

I sat down next to Jason and Chica sat down next to me. I looked down at the plate that was presented to me. On it was eggs, bacon, toast, and homefries. I picked up my fork and began eating. After breakfast I got my bag of clothes and got dresses for the morning. After we were all ready we tried to figure out what to do for the day since the slumber party was all weekend.

"Maybe we could go to the park," Jason suggested.

"There's snow on the ground dumbass," Bonnie said and slapped the back of his head.

"Hey!" he said back.

"Maybe we could play more video games," I said to everyone.

"We did that yesterday, Cooper," Jason said.

"So," I answered back, " Video games can be played anytime!"

"It gets boring after a while though," Chica said

"Yeah," Freddy said.

"Well you got any better ideas bro?" Bonnie said.

"Yeah actually, why not go for a walk?" Freddy answered back.

"BECAUSE THAT'S BORING!" we all yelled back to him.

"Well just making a suggestion," He said back to us putting his hands up in defense.

"So what are we supposed to do then," Jason said.

"Wait why don't we visit Thomas?" I said.

"Yeah why not?" Chica said and the others said similar things.

"Alright go ask your parents, and I'll go wake up Mangle," I said and got up.

I walked out the room to Mangle's room.

I knocked on the door a few times and waited for a response.

"Come in," I heard Mangle yell from in her room.

I opened the door. and walked in.

"So I have good news for you," I said happily. "We're going to the hospital to see Thomas."

She smiled and started crying happily. She ran and hugged me.

"Oh my god thank you!" She yelled happily.

"Your welcome," I smiled and pulled her off of me, "You should probably get ready, you don't want to go see Thomas looking like this."

She nodded, smiled, and wiped her eyes off. I walked back to the entertainment room with everyone.

"Well, she's happy what did your parents say?" I asked Chica.

"They said that it was fine, but they don't have room for you guys to come in our van," She said.

"Then we'll sit in the way back. Is that alright with you Jason?" I asked my friend.

"Eeeeeh I think I'm gonna stay here and play video games with Bonnie ok?"

"Ok at least I'll have a spot to sit," I said.

"Yay!" Chica said.

Then Mangle walked in.

"Alright! I'm ready!" She said happily.

Ok and we all walked outside without Foxy who was banned to stay in his got into the car and started drive to the hospital.


	10. Chapter 9 Going to see Thomas

_Sooo sorry for the long update I usually write best when im half asleep and most of the time im talking to my girlfriend when im like that so sorry. I'm getting my friend that Thomas is made to seem like to help me so yeah some of the things might be a little weird but bear with me. K Bye! _

We pulled up to the hospital and stopped. Mangle practically jumped out of the car and fell onto her stomach.

"Ow," She said but I don't think she cared because she still had a huge smile on her face. She quickly got up and started running towards the front door.

"Hey Mangle wait for us," I yelled to her and she stopped.

"Oh right. Sorry!" She yelled back to us and began walking back to us.

We all walked into the hospital and found out what room Thomas was in. We got in the elevator and hit the floor 48 button and waited for about two minutes and went to room 147Q and walked in.

"Thomas?" Mangle said softly.

"Come in," He said.

"How do you feel?" I asked him.

"Not okay… IT FREAKING HURTS!" He screamed at us, "Sorry, sorry."

"Its fine," Mangle said and hugged Thomas. She started crying happily.

"Oh my god I'm so happy you're alive!" She proclaimed happily.

"Wow. I didn't think that she would be this happy," I whispered over to Chica.

"Well I guess she really likes him," She whispered back.

So after about a half an hour of talking to Thomas the nurse came in.

"Umm sorry to interrupt but Thomas needs to sleep now," She said.

"Awww," We all said sadly and left the room.

"Bye Thomas!" Mangle said and waved goodbye to him.

"Bye," He said back.

We went back downstairs and left the hospital. Mangle looked happy knowing he was okay but she still seemed sad having to leave him.

"Don't worry. We can visit him all the time!" I said and put my hand on her shoulder. This cheered her up more and we went back to Chica's house. When we got back Mangle ran in and went to her room and slammed the door. As I walked upstairs I heard the door lock. I walked into the game room.

"Soooo what do we do now?" Chica asked me.

"I don't know. Maybe we can have a contest?" I asked.

"What kind of contest?" Freddy asked.

"Please not a video game contest," Jason pleaded.

"Hmmm maybe we could play Truth or Dare instead of a contest," I suggested with a slight smile.

"Oh COME ON!" we heard Foxy's muffled voice scream from in his room.I laughed and walked over to his door.

"Maybe if you didn't perv on your sister and get pissed off at me then you could play," I yelled into his room.

"Oh Go to hell," He yelled out again.

"Believe me I go there every day," I laughed and walked back into the room.

"So who goes first?" Bonnie asked everyone.

"I don't care who goes first just lets get playing," Jason said and we all sat down on the coach.


	11. Chapter 10: T or D

_So got my little cousin beside me watching me write. He's 4 lol. But anyway this chapter might take a while because I'm having major writer's block. But it WILL be done I would get rid of this damn writer's block if I could. K bye!_

Chica sat down next to me and rested her head on my shoulder. I stiffened up and awkwardly put my arm around her,

"Oh come on! Relax I'm not going to bite you," Chica looked up and smiled. I slouched over a bit but still felt a little awkward.

"So really who's going first?" I asked.

"Why doesn't Bonnie go?" Jason said. and pointed to her.

"Ok then, Cooper, truth or dare?" Bonnie said and sat closer to the edge of her spot on the couch.

"Umm," I said out loud. I thought for a minute. _Ok, knowing Bonnie she's probably gonna make me say or do something that will make Chica not like me, _I thought, "Truth."

"Ok, do you like it here?" She said.

"Well I'm gonna be perfectly honest with you guys," I gave a sad look on my face, " No I don't. I love it here."

Chica looked at me and slapped the back of my head, "Don't do that!" She yelled at me.

"Ok it's my turn, truth or dare, Jason?" I said.

"Dare!" He shouted.

"We're right here, there's no need to yell," Freddy announced.

"I dare you to kiss Bonnie!" I smirked and she gave me a look.

"Again?!" He exclaimed and got up.

"You son of a… I told you not to say anythin-" Bonnie started but Jason kissed her.

"Awwww Dayum shit just got REAL!" I said a gangster tone of voice.

"Stop it you idiot!" Bonnie broke from their *ahem* passionate kiss and yelled to me.

"Jason its your turn by the way," Chica spoke up.

"Alright, how bout you guys kiss?" Jason stated and sat up.I leaned over, kissed Chica, and looked back at him.

"That means it's your turn now Chica," I said and poked her nose. She turned over to Freddy.

"Dare. And please. Have mercy," he said without hesitation.

"I dare you to eat an entire meal today. Using BBQ sauce as your marinade," Chica announced. Freddy gulped and a small cry escaped his lips.

"Whyyyyy?!" He yelled. I just sat there confused and looked at his over dramatic performance.

"Umm what's the big deal?" I asked.

"Freddy hates BBQ sauce," she turned back to me.

"But that is a little dramatic," I said.

And so the day went on. Lunch came and we all ate happily except Freddy who was crying to himself. We played more party games as well as video games, watched movies and YouTube videos, and many more activities. Soon it was time for bed and we all got ready once more to sleep.

"Well, goodnight everyone," I said and rolled over to sleep. I was returned with many goodnights from my friends. I drifted off into sleep.

_Well, what can I say? Sorry? This story is not dead. I started this chapter a year ago. I recently re read the fanfiction and I wanted to continue it. So uuuh sorry. And pretty soon eighth grade for our group of young a few more chapters then eighth. The story will end with the end of seventh grade and their will be a short 2 to 3 chapter side series about summer vacation. Yet being extremely lazy all of this will be right here. Yay. Once again sorry and more updates soon. K bye!_


End file.
